MAS PENJUAL ALQUR'AN
by Ori91ri
Summary: Sementara Chisaki yang berdiri diam sedari tadi memilih untuk buru-buru pergi. Apa yang semula ingin dikatakan pada remaja penjual Alqur'an itu pun dibatalkannya dan hanya tertelan dalam hati. "Tunggu..." Langkah Chisaki terhenti saat lengannya di sentuh sebuah buku. Dia menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa Tsumugu?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Ori91ri**

**Disclaimer : pokoknya Nagi no Asukara yang asli bukan "milik" saya. :3**

**Pairing : Hikari Manaka Tsumugu Chisaki Kaname semua chara kena, jadi bingung juga, galau deh mereka [?]**

**Warning! : OOC, NTR, diksi abal, typo, dan aaaah pokoknya acak-acakan! T^T**

* * *

**Btw, saya baru pertama ini posting. Jadi masih sangat amatir. Mohon maaf apabila blablabla dan blablabla [nggak tau mau nulis apa]. Silahkan R&R. No flame, nggak suka nggak usah baca, mohon jejakkan kritik saran yang positif & membangun lah ya intinya.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Gadis berhidung kurang mancung ini tampak kesulitan mengaitkan peniti di jilbab polkadotnya. Dagunya mendongak sambil matanya menyipit tajam memandang cermin berukir teratai yang menggantung di dinding dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian tampak bibir mungilnya mengulas senyuman. Ia rapikan ujung jilbabnya yang menjulur rapi menutupi dada. Sejenak diperhatikannya bayangan wajah tembam yang memantul di cermin itu, alisnya berkerut. Buru-buru ia ambil tissue lalu ia usapkan ke bibir.

"Nah, segini cukup," ucapnya pelan.

"Manaka...!" suara seorang gadis memanggilnya dari luar.

"Ya, aku datang...!"

Manaka, gadis berjilbab polkadot ungu muda. Pagi ini pun ia siap pergi ke pasar untuk 'tugas mingguan' berbelanja kebutuhan keluarga. Ia rapikan kemeja dan rok hitamnya sejenak lalu berlari kecil ke luar rumah menemui seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Pagi ini ungu muda ya? Cantiknyaa..." puji seseorang itu.

"Ah Chii-chan lebih cantik pakai biru tua, aku terpesona."

"Ahaha kau bisa saja. Ayo!"

*******

Pagi ini cuaca cerah sekali. Tumben. Padahal mestinya bulan ini sudah masuk musim penghujan.

Riuh suasana pasar membuat dua gadis berhijab itu tersenyum lebar. Menurut mereka datang ke pasar jauh lebih baik daripada ke mall. Bukan hanya karena belanja di pasar itu bisa ditawar, tapi karena pasar tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang dari segala kalangan. Tua muda, pria wanita, miskin kaya, semua berinteraksi dengan akrab dan santai tanpa pandang jabatan. Tidak seperti di mall, kebanyakan yang datang orang 'berada' dengan penampilan modis sebagai hukum wajibnya. Sedangkan dua gadis manis ini saat masuk mall malah 'berasa jadi yang paling udik' meski sebenarnya mereka pun dari keluarga kaya.

"Manaka mau cari apa lagi setelah beli sayur-sayur ini?" tanya Chisaki saat mereka memasukkan bahan makanan ke keranjang.

"Anu... aku perlu Alqur'an baru. Yang ada translate-nya."

"Yang ada terjemahan maksudnya?"

"Iya ahaha...!"

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju kios buku yang berada di dekat gerbang pasar bagian selatan, sambil sesekali berhenti di kios-kios buah dan aksesori untuk sekedar melihat atau sekalian membeli.

"Hikari?!" mendadak Chisaki terpekik kecil.

Manaka yang sedari tadi asyik melihat-lihat bross langsung menoleh ke sahabatnya itu. Tampak wajah Chisaki merona. Membuat Manaka bingung lalu bertanya,"Hi...kari? Mana?"

Jelas saja Chisaki terkejut mendapati seseorang yang ia sebut namanya barusan sedang berjalan cepat ke tempat mereka berdua sekarang berpijak. Pasalnya Hikari itu anak pak Camat yang agak pecicilan dan berprinsip 'haram menginjakkan kaki di pasar tradisional'.

Buru-buru Chisaki merapikan keranjangnya lalu menarik tangan Manaka menuju seorang anak laki-laki yang saat ini sedang berhenti di tengah jalanan pasar sambil memandang dua gadis itu dengan tatapan sangar.

"Hikari kau tumben ke pasar, mau ap..."

"Manaka ceroboh! Ayo pulang cepat!" Hikari memotong pertanyaan Chisaki. Ia tarik lengan Manaka dengan kuat lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chisaki yang mematung seorang diri.

"Hii-kun! Berhenti! Masih ada yang mau ku beli!" Manaka coba melepas genggaman kuat Hikari dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ku antar lalu segera pulang."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya sama Chii-chan!"

"Bukannya denganku itu sama saja?"

"Beda! Chii-chan bisa menawar sedangkan Hii-kun itu b‒ baka!" Manaka menggigit tangan Hikari sampai pegangannya lepas lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Chisaki saat mereka tinggalkan tadi. Namun Manaka tak mendapati sahabatnya itu di sana. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari berharap Chisaki belum pergi jauh dari tempatnya berada semula.

"Kau kan juga tidak bisa menawar, makanya ku bilang kita belanja di mall saja!"

Manaka tak menghiraukan teriakan Hikari barusan. Ia berjalan cepat menjauhi anak laki-laki berambut agak jabrik itu, lalu belok ke gang kecil lain dalam pasar berharap tak dikejar Hikari dan menemukan Chisaki secepatnya.

*******

Chisaki berjalan pelan melewati setiap kerumunan orang. Kepalanya menunduk sambil sesekali mengusap keringat di kening. Tak ia hiraukan segala tarikan tangan penjual serta hiruk pikuk penghuni pasar. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hika...ri..." gumamnya pelan.

"Chisaki!"

Mendapat panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu spontan ia menoleh dan mencari-cari sang pemilik suara. "Hikari...?"

"Awas!" Hikari menarik lengan Chisaki untuk menghindari becak yang penuh dengan muatan barang.

"Lainkali hati-hati, jangan melamun di tempat ramai benini. Ah! berisiknya orang-orang ini...!"

"Maaf... Terimakasih," Chisaki menunduk, ia sadar sekarang wajahnya pasti merah padam.

"Chisaki, kau tahu kemana larinya Manaka?"

"Emm? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa bagaimana? Kalau dia tersesat atau dijambret atau ketubruk orang atau‒ ah!" Hikari nyerocos dengan paniknya.

"Oh, tenang dulu Hikari. Manaka baik-baik saja."

"Jangan nga..." Hikari tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Chisaki menunjuk ke arah Manaka. "Ma‒ na...!" panggilan Hikari terpotong oleh tarikan tangan Chisaki.

"Jangan panggil, jangan ke sana. Coba kita lihat apa yang 'bisa' dia perbuat..." Chisaki membenahi genggaman pada keranjang.

*******

Usaha Manaka sia-sia. Setelah kesana kemari selama hampir 15 menit bayangan diri Chisaki tetap tak tampak di matanya.

"Duuh... Chii-chan... Kamu di mana? Aku butuh Alqur'an, temani aku..."

"Neng butuh Alqur'an? Silahkan sini lihat-lihat. Saya punya yang kecil, besar, sedang, yang ada resletingnya, yang sekaligus terjemahannya juga ada."

Kebimbangan Manaka buyar ketika suara seorang anak laki-laki memotong kalimat gumamannya. Namun kebimbangan Manaka kini seperti enyah entah kemana setelah menatap wajah sang pemilik suara itu dengan segamblang-gamblangnya pandangan mata.

"S‒ su‒ su‒ sub..."

"Su...? Susu? Sup? Atau sub bahasa?" anak laki-laki yang sempat menawarkan dagangan Alqur'annya itu mendadak bingung sendiri saat Manaka gagap mengucapkan kata.

Manaka masih menatap wajahnya lekat, membuat kebingungan sang penjual makin meningkat.

"Anu, neng ini sebenarnya butuh apa? Kalau Alqur'an, buku doa, buku tuntunan sholat di tempat saya ada. Kalau susu atau sup atau yang lain saya tidak menjualnya."

"M‒ maksud saya... Subhanallah pak eh mas eh anu..."

"Panggil mas saja."

"I‒ iya mas... Subhanallah ini Alqur'annya banyak banget modelnya... Tapi... Astaghfirullah saya kok lupa kalau sedang mencari teman ya. Ahaha...!" Manaka benar-benar sukses dibuat salah tingkah oleh mas penjualnya. Mulai dari memilin ujung jilbab, menggosok telapak tangan, sampai mencabuti daun kangkung dalam keranjang.

"Oh begitu?"

"Iya haha, permisi mas... Mari..." Manaka pamit undur diri dari hadapannya.

"Iya iya mari..."

Secepat kilat Manaka berjingkat dari tempatnya berpijak. Menuju ke sembarang arah meski ia sendiri tak tahu mau ke mana. Tapi tak berapa lama langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah tempat mas penjual Alqur'an tadi. Tampak seorang pria yang ia pandangi kini telah selesai melayani satu pembeli.

Manaka masih berdiri di tempatnya, memalingkan wajah ke depan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada mas penjual Alqur'an.

"Masyaallah tampannya... Membuat hilang rasa-rasa tak enak yang mengganjal dada..." ungkapnya seketika.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap kembali ke tempat yang memang sedari awal menjadi tujuannya mendapatkan Alqur'an.

"Anu..." ucap Manaka pelan.

Meski tadi langkah dan hatinya sudah ia mantapkan tapi tetap saja masih gugup deg-degan saat mereka berdekatan.

"Eh, eneng yang tadi? Neng butuh sesuatu?" tanya mas itu sambil menatap datar mata Manaka.

"B‒ Sa‒ SAYA BUTUH ALQUR'AN YANG ADA TRANSLATE-NYA!" pekik Manaka sambil membuang muka.

Mendadak situasi keduanya jadi hening sementara terdengar kasak-kusuk orang lain. Manaka menunduk, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi 'tokoh pembeli dalam pasar' seorang diri, begitupun tak pandai menawar, selalu harus ada Chisaki menemani. Tapi sekarang...

"Ini... Buku Alqur'an yang ada translate-nya. Ada bermacam ukuran dan model, neng mau yang mana?"

"Maksud saya... t‒ terjemahan..." Manaka meralat ucapannya.

"Emm, iya. Tapi tadi... Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ketemu kah temannya?"

"Hee?" entah kenapa pertanyaan mas penjual barusan membuat Manaka kaget dan tampak kebingungan.

"Tadi katanya mau mencari teman?"

"Aa... Anu itu... Ah, iya haha. Sebenarnya teman yang saya cari itu pandai menawar di pasar. Tapi saya pikir... Kalau membeli Alqur'an tidak perlu menawar! Harga Alqur'an tidak sepantasnya ditawar! Jadi saya membeli di sini sen...diri...an..." Manaka melontar jawaban begitu saja.

Tampak sang penjual terkesiap mendapat jawaban polos nan tegas dari gadis di hadapannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang pelan. "Manisnyaa..." ucapnya lirih tanpa sadar.

"Hee?" spontan Manaka mendongak menatap wajah sang penjual.

Mereka bertatapan agak lama, entah saling memikirkan apa.

"Tsumugu... Hari ini kakek pulang lebih dulu," sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"I‒ iya," jawab sang penjual Alqur'an dengan sedikit terbata.

Sedangkan seorang pria tua yang menyebut dirinya kakek itu menatap tajam pada Manaka. Lalau berkata, "Layani pembeli dengan baik, jangan membuatnya sungkan atau merasakan hal tak nyaman lainnya."

"Ah... Iya kek, tentu..."

"Tsu‒ su‒"

"Subhanallah lagi?"

"B‒ bukaaaan... Ah, maaf! Alqur'an yang ukuran sedang ini harganya berapa?" pipi Manaka mulai menghangat, dadanya berdenyut-denyut mantap, membuatnya serasa ingin cepat beranjak.

"Limapuluh ribu..."

"S‒ silahkan," Manaka menyodorkan uang dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ini Alqur'annya. Jaga baik-baik ya. Yang rajin baca dan pelajarinya," Tsumugu menaruh Alqur'an itu di genggaman Manaka, lalu mereka berpandangan agak lama.

"S‒ syukron Ikhwan..."

"Afwan."

Manaka mengalihkan wajah dan berbalik badan dengan cepat. Lalu melangkah pelan menjauhi mas penjual dengan senyum senang sambil terus memeluk Alqur'an.

"Tsumugu... Mas Penjual Alqur'an..." Manaka merasa ada hembusan sejuk yang membuat badannya mendadak ringan.

Chisaki dan Hikari masih berdiri berdua di tempat lainnya. Mereka sama-sama menatap aneh pada Manaka. Chisaki berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hikari. Ia perhatikan sahabat sejak kecilnya ini tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana artinya.

"Manaka... Sepertinya dia..." Chisaki mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh antara mereka.

"Ah, ayo hampiri Manaka lalu pulang sama-sama," namun sekali lagi Hikari memotong kalimat Chisaki. Membuat gadis ayu berjilbab biru tua itu hanya bisa menjawab ajakannya dengan anggukan satu kali.

Hikari menghampiri Manaka yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sahabatnya. Sedangkan yang di cari ‒Chisaki‒ masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Hingga sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundaknya membuat ia terkaget seketika.

"Ayo pulang sama-sama."

"Kaname? Sedang apa di sini juga?"

"Ini, menukarkan sendal abah dengan ukuran yang agak besar di kios sendal langganannya."

"Oh..."

"Jangan bertampang suram begitu, nanti Manaka khawatir padamu," anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaname itu pun menarik pelan tangan Chisaki menuju tempat Manaka dan Hikari menunggu mereka.

"Ah, iya..."

"Ooi Kaname, Chisaki, kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang belanja bersama saja, haha!" celetuk Hikari sesukanya.

"Hi‒ Hii-kun?! Jangan asal bicara," hardik Manaka. 

****Tu Bi Kontinyu**** 

Syukron Ikhwan = Makasih Mas

Afwan = Sama-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Yosha! Akhirnya chapter 2 ku update juga. Gomen lama (emang ada yang peduli? #eh)

Yaudahlah pokoknya selamat membaca. (ga bisa kasih prakata panjang lebar sih aku-nya)

T,Tv

* * *

Warning! : tetep abal dan acak-acakan (?)

R&R onegaaaai! (^w^)/

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Manaka, memanglah seorang gadis remaja yang manis dan selalu ceria. Namun sejak kemarin ia tampak lebih bersemangat dan lebih ceria dari biasanya. Makin suka memodel jilbab, membeli bros sedikit lebih banyak, dan suka berdiri di hadapan cermin berlama-lama. Chisaki dan Hikari seperti sudah tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Chisaki hanya bisa tersenyum turut senang jikalau perkiraannya memang benar. Sedangkan Hikari...

"Hari ini hijau muda ya? Manisnyaa‒"

"Ah, Chii-chan. Kenapa setiap hari berkata begitu? Hari ini ungu muda ya, hari ini jingga ya, hari ini hijau blablabla, aku malu..."

"Ahaha! Kenapa harus malu? Atau... mulai sekarang ku ganti saja." Chisaki merapikan rok bermotif daunnya.

"Hee? Ganti apa?" tanya Manaka.

"Dari kemarin senyum-senyum mulu, Manaka lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

"Hee?! Ap‒ apa itu maksudnya? Jatuh cinta? Aku? Ahaha sama siapa...?" Manaka heboh seketika. Bola matanya berputar-putar, antara gugup dan bingung mencari alasan.

"Ehemm..." Chisaki menatapnya dengan pandangan mata menggoda.

"Nee, Chii-chan. Anu... sebenarnya..."

_#BRAKK!_

Tiba-tiba Hikari membuka pintu kelas dan membantingnya ke tembok hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Ia berjalan cepat menuju bangku dua sahabat gadisnya yang saat ini menatap aneh padanya. "Manaka ikut aku," ia tarik pergelangan tangan kanan Manaka lalu melangkah tergesa keluar kelas entah menuju kemana.

Chisaki merasa khawatir pada Manaka, takut Hikari berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi Chisaki paham maksud Hikari, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap anteng di bangkunya sambil membolak-balik buku mapel agama.

"Chisaki memang yang paling rajin di antara kita berempat ya."

"K‒ Kaname? Sejak kapan...?" Chisaki terkaget saat Kaname sudah duduk di depannya tanpa ia sangka.

"Ah, baru saja. Kenapa kamu sebegitu kagetnya?"

"T‒ tidak. Hanya..." Chisaki bingung mau berkata apa.

"Emm, besok adalah acara wisuda angkatan kita. Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti kita berempat bisa melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama atau tidak, jadi aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kaname memasang senyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Jangan berkata seolah kita berempat akan terpisah. Tapi... yasudah, katakan saja."

"_Ana behibek_. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Chisaki. Meski aku tahu perasaanmu selalu untuk Hikari."

"Ee?!" Chisaki terbelalak mendengar perkataan ‒lebih tepatnya pernyataan cinta‒ Kaname barusan. Mendadak salah tingkah, bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tak menyangka Kaname memendam rasa padanya, ia pun tak menduga sahabatnya ini tahu tentang perasaannya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Chisaki menunduk sambil terus memandang buku pelajaran di pangkuan tanpa bisa fokus membacanya. Sedangkan Kaname hanya tersenyum tanpa kata juga tak berniat beranjak kemana.

Hikari menggeret tangan Manaka sampai mereka berdua tiba di parkiran dekat lapangan bola. Lalu dia menekan badan mungil Manaka di dinding bambu. Alisnya mengkerut tajam, membuat Manaka terheran.

"Hi‒ Hii-kun...?" Manaka merasa sedikit takut juga dengan ekspresi wajah Hikari yang menurutnya makin seram.

"Manaka... Kemarin, anak laki-laki di pasar..." suara Hikari tertahan.

"Pa...sar?" mata Manaka membulat lebar.

"Ah! Bukan! Maksudku... aku... Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Manaka! Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum pada anak laki-laki penjual Alqur'an di pasar!" tanpa basa-basi lagi uneg-uneg Hikari meluap begitu saja.

Manaka memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hikari mencoba menahan malu karena secara blak-blakkan mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi rasa kesal dan galau bercampur di dada membuatnya spontan memeluk Manaka.

"Hii-kun?!" Manaka menolak pelukan Hikari dengan mendorongnya hingga terjerembab di tanah berumput. "M‒ maaf!"

Manaka berlari kencang entah ke mana. Sedangkan Hikari masih dengan posisi terjerembabnya sambil memelototkan mata, kaget sekaligus kecewa.

Tsumugu duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong menerawang. Tak dia hiraukan lalu lalang orang yang mengganggu pandangan. Kecuali orang yang menepuk pundaknya atau orang yang ingin membeli, tentu dia akan langsung bangkit dan meladeni.

"Oi, Tsumugu! Ente ngapain ngelamun mulu?" seorang anak laki-laki bersarung menepuk pundak Tsumugu.

"Sayama? Mengagetkan saja."

"Tuhkan kaget. Berarti emang ngelamun beneran."

"Hm... Bukan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lumayan penting." Tsumugu menatap datar mata teman sekolahnya itu.

"Hoo~ ente ada masalah?" tanya Sayama sambil melihat-lihat dagangan Tsumugu.

"Bukan masalah besar sih, hanya saja... Hal itu mengganggu hati dan pikiranku."

"Haha! Ane nggak nyangka, ternyata seorang Tsumugu juga bisa galau!?"

"Ap‒" Tsumugu hendak membantah tapi diurungkannya. "Galau...? Aku...?" gumamnya ragu.

* * *

Chisaki datang ke pasar seorang diri. Dia tampak murung dan kurang bersemangat hari ini. Tak seperti biasa saat Manaka jalan bersamanya. Barang belanjaannya tak banyak. Dia pun tak minat berlama-lama di pasar untuk melihat-lihat. Biasanya bila bersama Manaka, gadis periang itu pasti mengajaknya membeli aksesori lucu atau menyusuri jalanan pasar untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat.

Langkah Chisaki terhenti di depan sebuah kios aksesori langganan mereka. Mendadak membuatnya teringat pada Manaka.

"_Chii-chan... bros kembar ini manis sekali. Aku ingin beli tapi..."_

"_Uangmu habis, Manaka?"_

"_Iya..."_

"_Sama."_

"_Aaaa~"_

"_Kalau kalian mau, bawa saja. Uangnya kalian beri lain kali tidak apa-apa," kata mbak penjual sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka._

"_T‒ tidak. Kami tidak boleh hutang. Karena hutang itu tidak diajarkan di mata pelajaran," tolak Manaka spontan._

"_Haha, tapi kalian kan pelangganku tersayang."_

"_T‒ tapi..."_

"_Anu, begini saja. Tolong sepasang bros ini mbak simpan untuk kami. Minggu depan kami datang lagi untuk membeli," ujar Chisaki._

"_Baiklah. Akan kusimpan bros ini untuk kalian. Hati-hati di jalan."_

Chisaki terus diam sambil memandangi aksesori-aksesori baru yang tampak berkilauan. "Ah, kalau melihat semua ini pasti Manaka kegirangan."

Dia edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru pasar. Meski yang tampak di matanya adalah hiruk pikuk orang tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesepian.

Tiba-tiba alis Chisaki mengkerut tajam saat bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang sedang berjualan Alqur'an. "Haruskah aku kesana mengatakan padanya tentang perasaan dan keadaan Manaka sekarang?" gumamnya pelan. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan mata datar remaja laki-laki itu membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Eh, neng Hiradaira. Mau ambil bros kembar yang dulu itu ya?" sebuah suara serak perempuan mengagetkannya.

"A‒ anu... iya, kalau masih ada."

"Tentu. Aku masih menyimpannya," kata mbak penjual aksesori sambil sibuk mengobok-obok sebuah tas besar dekat laci uang.

"Padahal... sudah sebulan kami tidak kesini," ucap Chisaki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena kulihat gadis manis temanmu itu sangat ingin memilikinya untuk kalian pakai bersama."

"Terimakasih..." Chisaki menerima bros itu lalu buru-buru memberi uang sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian lama tidak kelihatan di pasar ini? Temanmu itu mana? Hari ini kamu datang sendiri ya?"

"Ah, anu... Dia sedang beristirahat jadi aku belanja sendirian saja." Chisaki meremas jilbabnya tepat di dada. "Lain kali... kami pasti ke sini sama-sama lagi, pasti! Permisi..." pamit Chisaki.

* * *

Dua pasang mata itu bertatapan lama sekali. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat memandang aneh dan berbisik sana-sini. Tapi dua anak remaja itu tak menghiraukannya. Masih saling menatap tanpa mengucap satupun kata.

"Tsu... mugu!"

Sebuah suara pekikan sukses mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dan membuat mereka salah tingkah seketika.

"Apa, Sayama?" Tsumugu menoleh pada anak laki-laki bersarung yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil senyum-senyum di sampingnya.

"Jangan-jangan mbak cantik ini yang bikin ente galau ya?" Sayama memandangi Chisaki dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lhah kalian pandang-pandangan lama."

"Jangan ngawur kamu Sayama." Tsumugu membuang muka.

Sementara Chisaki yang berdiri diam sedari tadi memilih untuk buru-buru pergi. Apa yang semula ingin dikatakan pada remaja penjual Alqur'an itu pun dibatalkannya dan hanya tertelan dalam hati.

"Tunggu..."

Langkah Chisaki terhenti saat lengannya di sentuh sebuah buku. Dia menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa Tsumugu?"

"Em... Namaku Kihara. Aku‒"

"Oh, jadi tidak mau kupanggil pakai nama depanmu? Ya sudah Kihara, kenapa menghentikanku?" Chisaki menatap tajam mata remaja lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ini..." Tsumugu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau.

"Surat?"

* * *

Sejak pagi Hikari masih setia menemani Manaka sambil sibuk meraba-raba iPad dengan antengnya. Tak seperti biasa yang selalu heboh, kini dia lebih tenang dan tak banyak bicara.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Hikari tak pernah absen menemani Manaka yang tergeletak koma.

Sesekali Hikari memandang Manaka, memastikan bahwa sahabat manisnya itu baik-baik saja bahkan berharap ia segera membuka mata.

Tampak Hikari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Teringat kembali saat peristiwa tragis itu terjadi. Ya, hari dimana Manaka mengalami kecelakaan sesaat setelah Hikari menyatakan rasa. Memang penolakan Manaka waktu itu membuatnya kecewa, tapi dia merasa lebih kecewa ketika Manaka tertabrak bus mini hingga nyaris terlindas truk tepat di depan matanya.

Hati Hikari seakan teriris setiap kali bayangan tentang kecelakaan itu teringat lagi tanpa permisi. Dadanya sesak oleh denyut jantung yang terasa nyeri. Hikari merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan atas semua rasa sakit yang kini diderita Manaka. Bahkan Hikari sempat berpikir, apabila Manaka mati dia akan langsung bunuh diri dan tak pantas mengharap maaf dari siapapun juga.

Berulangkali Kaname dan Chisaki menyemangatinya. Memberinya saran untuk tidak terus menyalahkan diri. Karena terbukti bahwa kecelakaan yang Manaka alami adalah murni akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Yaitu menyeberang jalanan ramai dengan terus berlari tanpa menoleh kanan kiri.

Meski begitu, Hikari tetap merasa terbebani. Dia merasa harus ikut bertanggungjawab. Entah dengan cara apapun agar bisa meringankan tugas orangtua Manaka termasuk bundanya. Ikut mengurus administrasi, menemani, dan turut merawat setiap hari.

Tak dia hiraukan lagi rasa kecewa atas penolakan Manaka. Asal bisa melihat kondisi Manaka setiap saat itu sudah membuatnya lega. Tak jarang bunda Manaka memohon menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi tak jarang pula Hikari membantahnya dengan berbagai alasan. Jika Hikari sudah tak mau begitu, bunda hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan membawakannya banyak makanan serta selimut tebal. Karena siapapun tahu, bahwa kemauan keras Hikari tak akan bisa mudah disangkal.

"Hikari-kun... Bunda dengar Abimu sudah mendaftarkanmu di sebuah SMA luar kota. Dan kamu sudah harus pindah kesana malam ini karena KBM dimulai besok lusa."

"Appaa?!" Hikari sampai membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa? Mungkinkah kamu belum tahu apa-apa?"

"S‒ saya pulang sebentar. Saya akan segera kembali nanti." Hikari menyambar jaket yang tersampir di sandaran sofa lalu beranjak lari dari tempatnya.

"Hikari-kun!"

"_Aku... tidak akan pergi jauh dari Manaka_!" teriak Hikari dalam hati.

****Tu Bi Kontinyu****

* * *

Aaaah~ (hela napas lebar #eh) Akhirnya fanfic abal Nagi no Asukara ku berlanjut. Entah kenapa aku agak kesulitan bikin oneshot. Tapi ntar chapter-nya ga banyak-banyak kok (holoh)

Makasih yang udah baca dan ripiyu, atau yang baca tapi ga ripiyu, atau yang ga baca samasekali pun makasih juga (koplok)

Buat Mbak Jeng Eka:: hontou ni arigatou ripiyu-nya (kasih buntut empuss) aku ga tau menau kenapa tulisanku pas publish jadi bold semua (oke kita udah obrolin ini sejak lama) aku masih amatiran mohon bimbingan Anda (bungkuk sampe geludungan)

Buat mas/mbak Guest:: arigatou arigatou (99x) udah baca dan ripiyu juga. Sejujurnya aku juga jadi bingung ini genrenya termasuk ada humor juga ato gimana (lhah baka) salam kenal dan mohon dukungan Anda (bukan pilihan caleg oi w)

Pokoknya tunggu next chapter yah minna!

Harapanku tetep, semoga readers suka dan semoga ga ada yang anggep fanfic bikinanku ini romance-nya menye-menye ato apa (lirik seseolang #plok)

Jaa~ (chapter 3 melambai-lambai ke kamera #apadeh)


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini adalah hari pertama KBM bagi Chisaki dan Kaname sebagai siswa SMK. Mereka memang telah sepakat memilih sekolah yang sama. Dan berharap Manaka serta Hikari akan memilih sekolah yang mereka tempati juga. Meski belum ada tanda-tanda Manaka akan sadar dari koma. Begitupun Hikari yang masih berseteru dengan sang ayah mengenai pilihannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di mana, dia tetap bersikukuh mengikuti pilihan Manaka nantinya.

Chisaki memang senang Kaname sedia menyertainya mengunduh ilmu di SMK itu, hanya saja dia tak menyangka bahwa Kaname akan nekat ambil jurusan yang sama dengannya. Yang sebenarnya di jurusan itu mustahil ada anak laki-laki yang mau. Yaitu jurusan menjahit.

Chisaki duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu. Dia terkikik geli teringat kata-kata Kaname mengenai alasannya memilih jurusan itu saat interview di ruang guru dulu.

"Sarung saya sering robek bu..."

"Eh?!" Chisaki kaget mendengar celetukan itu.

"Kamu sedang memikirkan alasanku memilih jurusan menjahit kan? Aku tahu." Kaname tersenyum sayu.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf. Aku tidak bisa lupa," jawab Chisaki sekenanya.

"Oh, berarti setiap saat kamu memikirkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chisaki bungkam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hingga tercipta keheningan beberapa lama antara mereka. Kaname pun masih diam sambil memandanginya membuat dia gelisah seketika.

"Emm, a‒"

"Oiya, nanti pulang sekolah ada waktu luang tidak?" Kaname memotong kalimat Chisaki dan membuat pertanyaan lain sekedar untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Pulang sekolah? Emm, sepertinya aku harus ke suatu tempat. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja peralatan menjahit. Tapi kalau tidak bisa ya tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? A‒ aku hanya sebentar kok, jadi nanti kalau aku sudah selesai ku sms saja," ucap Chisaki segera.

"Jadi kamu mau?"

"T‒ tentu." Chisaki menunduk malu.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Hikari

Suara cicit burung kali ini tak seriuh kemarin pagi. Membuat Hikari enggan bangkit dari pembaringan. Kantuk masih melanda karena semalam dia begadang menjaga Manaka bersama bunda. Ya, memang setiap malam dia melakukannya. Lalu pulang saat menjelang subuh sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan mata.

"Emm, Manaka... Apakah bunda... sudah mengelap badannya? Hoahmm..." Hikari menggumam-gumam lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Manaka... Segeralah sadar. Lalu kita ke sekolah sama-sama..."

Saat teringat ekspresi koma Manaka yang seakan tidur pulas, dadanya sesak seketika. Membuat emosi dan semangatnya meronta. Tapi apalah daya, kali ini dia merasa badannya lemas, tak enak badan. Kepalanya agak pening, hidung tersumbat, badan panas demam. Rasanya dia hanya sanggup membaringkan badan memejamkan mata. Suara-suara berisik di luar kamar pun dia abaikan saja. Hingga tiba-tiba...

#BRAKK!

Pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa.

"Hikari, tumben sekali jam segini kamu belum bangun. Kamu kenapa?" Akari mengguncang lengan Hikari pelan.

Karena yang ditanya tak mau menyahut juga. "Tunggu, aku ambilkan sesuatu." Akari segera berjingkat keluar dengan paniknya.

"Hikari, demam? Hikari?" Sepasang telapak tangan kecil mencoba menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Hikari.

"Ah, Akira... Kau diam saja, ya?" Hikari mengerjapkan mata. Dari jendela yang terbuka samar-samar dia lihat sinar matahari pagi ini pun tampak tak secerah biasanya.

* * *

Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Chisaki masih duduk di bangkunya sambil fokus mencoret-coret secarik kertas meski teman-teman sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Kaname yang sedari tadi juga hanya duduk di bangku belakang untuk sekedar menunggu Chisaki bangkit akhirnya merasa penasaran juga mengenai apa yang saat ini dikerjakan sahabatnya itu.

Kaname berjalan pelan menghampiri Chisaki, lalu spontan menyipitkan mata.

"Ehm, Chisaki ke kantin yuk," ajaknya.

"Eh?" Chisaki menoleh dengan gugup. "A‒ anu, aku nanti. Kamu duluan saja."

"Yasudah, ku carikan bangku untukmu di sana." Kaname pergi, dia tak ingin dianggap terlalu mau tahu urusan Chisaki meski sebenarnya di hatinya menyimpan banyak tanya.

Chisaki kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Hingga 5 menit kemudian selesai, "Ah, akhirnya jadi juga. Manaka..." Mata Chisaki berkaca-kaca.

"Permisi. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan ketua ke... las..." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang awalnya tegas tapi kemudian terbata.

Chisaki buru-buru mengalihkan pendangannya dari kertas ke arah sumber suara. Tepat di bibir pintu berdiri seorang remaja lelaki yang sekarang sedang memandanginya.

"K‒ Kihara?"

"Oh, kamu. Yang di pasar waktu itu. Emm, kalau boleh tahu di mana perginya ketua kelasmu?" tanya Tsumugu.

"Aku ketua kelasnya. Ada perlu apa?" sahut Chisaki segera.

"Jam keempat kosong karena guru-guru rapat, jadi tolong ambil tugas untuk mapel jam keempat kalian di ruang guru." Tsumugu beranjak setelah menyelesaikan pemberitahuannya.

"Tunggu!"

Tsumugu menghentikan gerak kakinya. "Ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu seumuran denganku dan... sekolah di sini juga."

"Lalu?"

"Ah, ini! Balasan untuk suratmu waktu di pasar." Chisaki buru-buru memberikan hasil coretannya tadi pada Tsumugu.

"Hmm, terimakasih."

* * *

"Aah! Segar‒ nya..." Chisaki menyeruput seplastik es teh si Sri.

Kaname tak menanggapinya.

"Kaname? Kamu kenapa? Diam saja, sakit ya?"

"Seharusnya yang ditanya 'kenapa' itu kamu. Kenapa baru datang ke kantin saat semenit lagi jam istirahat habis?" akhirnya mau tak mau Kaname tetap menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan tadi aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Membuat surat cinta?"

"He?! B‒ bukan."

"Aku melihatnya."

"Dengan jelas?"

"Tentu."

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu." Chisaki membuka plastik snack bergambar ikan fugu.

"Jadi... Surat itu untuk Hikari atau yang lain?"

"Hee? Bukan. Itu bukan dariku. Ah, sebenarnya... itu surat balasan dari Manaka untuk seseorang yang menyuratinya duluan."

"Manaka?"

"Ya. Karena sekarang Manaka sedang tidak bisa apa-apa. Lagipula surat dari anak laki-laki untuknya itu bagaikan 'ulam dicinta pucuk pun tiba'. Jadi daripada berlama-lama menunggu Manaka sadar untuk membalasnya bukankah lebih baik ku bantu balaskan segera."

"Hemm, Chisaki memang selalu baik."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Chisaki langsung mengajak Kaname belanja peralatan menjahit di sebuah minimart. Membuat Kaname heran karena waktu di sekolah tadi Chisaki bilang masih ada urusan. Tapi meski begitu Kaname merasa senang.

"Tadi bilangnya mau ke suatu tempat dulu?" Kaname coba membuka percakapan setelah beberapa lama saling diam.

"Tidak jadi. Aku sudah langsung mengurusnya tadi," jawab Chisaki sambil jongkok memperhatikan aksesori.

"Emm..." Kaname tak berniat bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Kaname melangkah pelan. Dia melihat-lihat katalog sendal di rak buku agak jauh dari Chisaki.

"Kaname?"

Kaname langsung celingak-celinguk ke arah suara laki-laki yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Sayama... yang ikut 'ekskul rebana'? Kamu di sini juga?" tanya Kaname.

"Hihi. Mart ini milik keluarga ane, jadi saat ane luang ya bantu-bantu di sini juga."

"Ah, iya ya. Namanya Saya Mart, cocok dengan namamu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ente cari apa? Mungkin ane bisa bantu?" tanya Sayama.

"Peralatan menjahit, ada?"

"Oh, tentu. Lengkap di lantai dua. Nyok ikut ane," Sayama menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Kaname menoleh sebentar pada Chisaki yang masih berkutat di depan etalase aksesori. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk segera mengikuti Sayama meninggalkan Chisaki yang sedang asyik sendiri.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

Chisaki yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya tadi kini sedang mencari-cari Kaname. Dia merasa tak enak, karena tujuan semula menemani Kaname belanja alat jahit malah dia sendiri asyik di bagian aksesori.

Chisaki menyusuri setiap lorong mart sambil sesekali memanggil nama Kaname dengan suara pelan. Hingga kemudian dia mengira Kaname sudah pulang.

"Wo...?"

Mendadak Tsumugu muncul di hadapan Chisaki saat gadis itu hendak membelok ke lorong sebelah. Langkah Chisaki yang tadinya agak buru-buru membuatnya menabrak pelan badan tegap Tsumugu. Membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah malu.

"Ah, m‒ maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sungguh tidak tahu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan sekali ya bertemu di sini." Tsumugu berjongkok memungut barang-barang bawaannya yang tadi jatuh berserakan.

"Aduh, maaf..." Chisaki pun membantu Tsumugu.

Kaname berdiri mematung di tangga memandangi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sayama. "Hoo? Mbak itu... yang di pasar waktu itu," ucap Sayama setelah ikut memperhatikan arah pandangan Kaname.

"Kamu mengenal Chisaki?"

"Chisaki? Oh, jadi namanya Chisaki? Emm, ane belum kenal sih. Hanya pernah lihat saat dia pandang-pandangan lama sama Tsumugu waktu itu. Haha!"

"Pandang... pandangan lama...?" gumam Kaname.

Mereka masih berdiri di tangga sampai Chisaki dan Tsumugu selesai memungut barang-barang. Tampak Chisaki membungkuk meminta maaf lagi lalu beranjak pergi.

Kaname dan Sayama turun perlahan.

Sementara Chisaki sampai di luar pintu kaca tiba-tiba Tsumugu menangkap tangannya, "Tunggu."

"Ada apa Kihara?"

"Hm, panggil saja Tsumugu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang boleh ku panggil nama depanmu?"

"Ya. Kita kan teman satu sekolah."

"Haha, alasan macam apa itu?" Chisaki coba meledek Tsumugu.

"Ini..." Tsumugu segera merogoh tas lalu langsung menyodorkan sesuatu. "Balasan untuk suratmu tadi."

"Cepatnya...?" Chisaki menerima sebuah kantong bermotif daun hijau dari tangan Tsumugu.

"Emm, ya. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah suka menunggu lama, apapun itu." Tsumugu berlalu.

"Menunggu... Lama...?" Chisaki masih terpaku. Lalu mendadak ekspresinya berubah. "M‒ Manaka..." kembali mata Chisaki berkaca-kaca saat terpikir sahabatnya itu.

Kaname menepuk pelan pundak Chisaki. "Hmm? Dapat hadiah dari mas ganteng itu ya?"

Chisaki menoleh ke samping segera. "Ah, Ini..." Entah kenapa dia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Hikari! Tolong jangan berbuat semaumu sendiri. Kamu masih sakit, istirahatlah di rumah saja!" teriakan Akari membahana.

"Tidak! Ini lebih penting! Aku harus ke sana secepatnya!"

Hikari berlari kencang keluar rumah setelah selesai mengenakan jaket dan sepatunya. Rasa sakit yang dia derita pun diabaikannya. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di Rumah Sakit, setelah beberapa saat lalu mendapat telepon dari bunda mengenai keadaan Manaka.

"Manaka... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Manaka... MANAKAAAA!" teriak Hikari sambil masih terus melajukan lari kakinya.

Tu Bi Kontinyu

* * *

Hehe, entah kenapa chapter 3 ini kok rasa-rasanya agak aneh bin membosankan ya? (jongkok di pojokan)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiyu.

Anne Garbo:: salam kenal jugaa... Tak apa, yang penting baca dan ripiyu udah makasih banget aku-nya. Etto... Tsumugu - Chisaki banyak yang suka ternyata. Di anime pun ending mereka berdua masih bikin penasaran bin geregetan pemirsa (?)

Iyap, pas Chisaki ke pasar dia kan nggak sama Manaka, karena Manaka udah koma. Haaiik, MiuSay pasti nampang lah, mereka kawaii sih ( XD )

Haha, menurutku yang paling pantes pake sarung & bilang 'Ane – Ente' ya cuma Sayama. Entah kenapa sejak ku bikin alim aku jadi suka padanya (eh) dia itu tipe cowok asyik, santai, rajin, dan cuma dia yang nggak bikin geregetan kan (kayak curcol yak?)

Pokoknya arigatou gozaimaaaasu ( :3 )

Mbak jeng Eka:: kecup aku aja cobo (plok)

Iya ya, abis kubaca lagi yang chapter 2 kok lompat-lompat katak (dengdong). Soalnya emang rencana buruan ending gitu mbak jeng. Pas ku kasih tanda biar readers paham alur/setting waktunya ternyata di docman ilang (kayak bintang dsb).

Nah, yang batas garis awal (di sekolah sama pasar) itu terjadi dalam 1 waktu. Mulai Chisaki ke pasar sendirian ketemu Tsumugu itu maksudnya udah sebulan kemudian pas Manaka koma. Kalau yang percakapan Manaka pengen bros kembar itu sebenernya ku italic jadi miring tulisannya sebagai tanda bahwa itu percakapan mereka di masa lampau/sebulan sebelumnya (setting waktu chapter 1). Yang cerita Hikari (di akhir) itu terjadi di waktu yang sama pas Chisaki di pasar sendirian (atasnya). Mungkin mestinya ku tulis penjelas 'Sebulan Kemudian' ato 'Di Tempat Hikari' dsb ya?

Arigatou juga, ini jadi pembelajaran kesalahan/kekuranganku untuk ke depannya. (kecup :* #plak)

Next. Next. Next. Next.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Tsumugu memberi Chisaki surat beramplop hijau. Kini dia sedang duduk di kiosnya sambil memandangi secarik kertas berwarna ungu motif kupu-kupu. Ya itulah, surat balasan pertama yang dia terima di kelas Chisaki saat hari pertama KBM beberapa hari lalu. Meski selama beberapa hari ini mereka sudah sering saling berbalas surat, tapi entah kenapa dia masih terus rajin menyimpan surat balasan pertama itu dalam dompetnya. Dia juga masih suka membacanya tiap senggang.

"Surat balasan pertama dari surat pertamaku untuk gadis yang ku suka."

Tsumugu merasa surat balasan pertama itu lebih berharga dan lebih meresap di hati daripada surat-surat balasan berikutnya. Ekspresinya yang selalu tampak datar, tenang, nan dewasa itu kini seringkali dihiasi senyum yang meski ala kadarnya.

"Tsumugu, kakek pulang lebih dulu. Ada 'ngaji kitab kuning' di pondok. Kamu juga pulanglah lebih awal, untuk siap-siap berkunjung nanti malam."

"Berkunjung?" tanya Tsumugu pada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang merapikan tumpukan Alqur'an di sampingnya. Lalu dijawab dengan satu anggukan sebagai tanda 'ya'.

* * *

Malam pun menjelang. Langit tampak cerah dengan hiasan bulan dan gilang-gemilang bintang.

Kaname berdiri tenang bersandar di dinding sambil menunduk mamandangi lantai dengan tatapan nanar. Sedangkan Chisaki masih terisak di bangku besi dan terbatuk sesekali. Kaname hanya sanggup diam memperhatikannya. Tampak badan Chisaki bergetar hebat setiap mencoba menahan tangisan.

Sejak mendapat kabar buruk mengenai Manaka beberapa hari lalu, mereka berdua jadi sering datang ke Rumah Sakit. Khawatir pada keadaan Manaka, sekaligus Hikari yang sudah pasti tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Amnesia ya?" gumam Kaname pelan. "Manaka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Meski saat bangun nanti... dia lupa pada kita bertiga," lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kaname barusan membuat isak tangis Chisaki makin menjadi. Dia tutupi wajahnya dengan sweater yang sebagian kecil sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Chisaki! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu..." Kaname mencoba menenangkan gadis di sampingnya itu dengan memegang pundaknya. Tapi langsung ditolak dengan sikutan.

Chisaki marah. Dia lari menjauhi Kaname sambil masih membekap hidung dan bibirnya dengan sweater.

"Chisaki... Maaf... Aku..."

Kalimat Kaname terhenti di tenggorokan saat sepasang matanya melihat Chisaki menabrak seorang remaja lelaki di pertigaan koridor sampai mereka berdua jatuh berdekapan. Tampak Chisaki sangat terkejut dan segera meminta maaf, tak seperti remaja itu yang tetap tenang dengan tatapan mata datar.

"Hmm, sakit..." gumam Kaname pelan.

"Kaname?"

Kaname menoleh ke belakang setelah mendapat panggilan dari suara yang dia kenal. Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kamu datang juga malam ini?" Kaname tersenyum.

"A‒ aku... Kesini sama Miuna. Kami khawatir pada keadaan Manaka-san yang makin hari... makin memburuk." Sayu menunduk.

"Kami mengerti perasaan kalian... Tenanglah, Manaka-san pasti akan segera sadar! Begitu juga dengan... Chisaki-san..." Sayu melanjutkan.

"Emm, terimakasih Sayu-chan."

"T‒ terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Aku ini tipe orang yang mudah ditinggalkan."

"Apa maksudmu?! BAKA! Kaname tidak seperti itu!"

"Ahaha... Entah kenapa... Kamu selalu datang di saat aku sendirian. Entah kenapa... Keberadaanmu membuatku tak lagi merasa kesepian. Terimakasih Sayu-chan."

* * *

Chisaki sampai di kamar rawat. Di sana tak ada siapapun yang menjaga Manaka. Hikari yang biasanya selalu ada pun kini entah dimana. Chisaki memandangi wajah pulas Manaka, membuatnya terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup menahan. Selama Manaka terbaring koma, dia merasa sangat kesepian. Teringat kembali saat dia membaca surat-surat dari Tsumugu dan membalasnya dengan semangat menggebu. Demi cinta Manaka, dia rela sedikit menipu remaja penjual Alqur'an itu.

"Ah, surat! Tsu‒" Chisaki berjingkat dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya di koridor Chisaki terus melongok mencari-cari seseorang yang tadi sempat dia tabrak, yaitu Tsumugu.

"Ada perlu apa Tsumugu datang ke Rumah Sakit ini?" gumam Chisaki.

Tak berapa lama dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu. Tampak Tsumugu sedang duduk tenang sambil komat-kamit tanpa suara membaca sebuah buku di kursi tunggu. Tsumugu yang menyadari kehadiran Chisaki pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis berjilbab biru itu.

"Hei, kamu..." panggil Tsumugu.

"Tsumugu, kau ada perlu apa datang ke Rumah Sakit ini? Kau atau kerabatmu yang sakit?" tanya Chisaki buru-buru.

"Emm, tenanglah dulu‒"

"Jawab sekarang, Tsumugu!"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"A‒ aku... aku senang kita bisa berjumpa sekarang. Jadi aku takkan membuang waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan kebenaran. Aku... minta maaf. Tolong! Maafkan aku!" Chisaki membungkuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf, karena selama ini... akulah yang sepenuhnya membalas surat-suratmu. Menulisnya dan memberikannya sendiri padamu. Aku sadar aku telah menipu. Tapi... Ini demi Manaka! Sejak sebulan lalu sampai sekarang Manaka 'yang sebenarnya' belum sadar dari koma, dia begitu pulas di kamar rawatnya. Manaka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi aku bermaksud membantunya‒"

"Manaka..." Tsumugu memotong kalimat Chisaki.

"Ya! Maaf! Harusnya Manaka sendiri yang membalas suratmu! Bukan aku! Sekali lagi maaf! Aku sungguh... hanya ingin membantu... Demi cinta Manaka padamu, Tsumugu."

Tsumugu tak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Sedangkan Chisaki, dia terisak kembali.

"Kamu..."

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Chisaki menarik tangan Tsumugu.

* * *

Tsumugu berdiri mematung di sebelah kanan ranjang Manaka. Sedangkan Chisaki duduk di kursi sebelah kiri. Dia perhatikan ekspresi datar wajah Tsumugu lalu bergantian memandang wajah pulas Manaka, begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa kali.

"Lihat kan. Gadis yang kau kirimi surat itu seperti inilah keadaan sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tanpa izin ikut campur urusan kalian," ucap Chisaki pelan.

"Manaka...? Jadi gadis yang terbaring ini juga bernama Manaka? Kalian berdua... sama-sama bernama Manaka?" tanya Tsumugu setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Bukan begitu! Dialah Manaka yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau Manaka adalah dia, jadi... Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Namaku Chisaki. Apa kau akan menuntutku karena telah menipumu?"

"Chisaki... Sepertinya kamu salah paham tentang surat-suratku selama ini."

"Hee? Apa maksudmu?"

Tsumugu tak lekas menjawab. Dia menatap tajam mata Chisaki sejenak. Lalu membuang mukanya ke arah luar jendela yang saat ini sedikit terbuka.

"Surat itu... Untukmu," ujar Tsumugu tanpa ragu.

Chisaki lah yang akhirnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan heran.

"S‒ sudah kubilang kan, apa... maksudmu itu Tsumugu...?" Chisaki memelototkan mata. Pikirannya mendadak kacau, hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Sejak awal... Surat itu kutujukan padamu. Bukan untuk gadis ini. Saat kutanya siapa namamu, kamu membalas dengan menyebutkan nama Mukaido Manaka. Kamu salah paham Chisaki."

"J‒ jadi... Yang kau‒"

"Ya. Yang kusuka itu kamu... Surat itu benar-benar untukmu."

Tsumugu menatap lekat mata Chisaki. Sebenarnya pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini pun sama kacaunya seperti gadis yang dia suka ini. Hanya saja Tsumugu memang tak bisa menampakkan ekspresi lain selain air muka yang biasa saja.

"Haruskah ku ganti surat-suratku yang ada tulisan memanggilmu Manaka dengan tulisan baru yang memanggilmu Chisaki, lalu segera memberikannya padamu?"

"Haha! Jangan ngawur kau Tsumugu!" pekik Chisaki. Dia bangkit dengan cepat dari kursi.

"Tidak. Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Yang kusuka adalah dirimu Chisaki, bukan gadis yang sedang terbaring koma ini‒"

"Cukup! Sudah kubilang kau itu ngawur! Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum saat kita bertemu di pasar lebih dari seminggu lalu. Ya, saat kau memberiku surat pertama, itulah kali pertama aku bertemu bertatap muka denganmu!"

"Tapi aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Saat belanja, kamu begitu luwes dan pandai menawar‒"

"Cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Cukuuuup! Tsumugu... Manaka, gadis yang seperti sedang tidur pulas ini... Dia sangat menyukaimu. Mengagumimu, dan menjadikanmu pemacu semangat baru."

"Chisaki..."

"Tolong... Aku... Tidak menyukaimu, Tsumugu. Manaka lah‒"

"Siput..."

#DEGG!

"Siput... perut me‒ rah..."

#DEGDEGG!

Chisaki terkejut mendengar beberapa kata keluar dari mulut Manaka. Dia menatapnya lekat, tampak mata Manaka mengerjap.

"Manaka... Manaka kau sudah...?" tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chisaki bergegas keluar kamar hendak memanggil dokter atau orangtua Manaka. Dan tentu dia akan segera memberitahu Hikari juga.

* * *

#KRIETT

Muncul beberapa orang dari balik pintu. Dokter, perawat, orangtua Manaka, dan seorang pria tua. Mereka masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tsumugu? Kau ada di sini ternyata?"

"Kakek. Maaf, pasti kakek mencariku tadi‒"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baguslah kalau kau sudah di sini."

"Baguslah?"

"Ya, karena di sinilah tujuan berkunjung kita. Menjenguk cucu tunggal pemilik Ponpes terbesar di kota tetangga, Mukaido Manaka. Syukurlah sekarang dia sudah sadar dari koma."

"Kakek... mengenalnya?"

"Tentu. Saat kalian masih kecil dulu kakek sering mengajarinya bacaan sholat ketika rutin berkunjung ke Ponpes kakeknya di kota tetangga. Yah, meski akhirnya gadis manis ini tak mengenali kakek saat bertemu di pasar dulu, maklum saja sudah 10 tahun tak berjumpa. Kau sendiri, apa sudah mengenalnya sebelum ini?"

"A‒ aku..."

"Waa, jadi ini cucu Anda?" ayah Manaka ikut dalam obrolan Tsumugu dan kakeknya.

"Benar. Saat ini mereka seumuran kan, aku suka tentang pernikahan muda. Tapi kalau dilihat dari umur mereka sekaligus keadaan nak Manaka saat ini, lebih baik kita tunangkan saja dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Tu‒ nangan...?" kali ini mata Tsumugu sukses dibuat terbelalak lebar.

Para orangtua melanjutkan riuh obrolan mereka. Tsumugu masih diam terpaku. Sedangkan Manaka, tampak meneteskan bulir bening dalam pejaman matanya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Hikari dan Chisaki menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Hikari menunduk dalam. Alisnya mengkerut tajam, perasaannya jadi galau tak karuan. Melihat keadaan Hikari yang seaneh itu, hati dan badan Chisaki mendadak kaku. Dia paham betul saat ini Hikari pasti sedang berusaha kuat menahan ledakan emosi. Tapi...

"Syukurlah..." Hikari menghela nafas panjang.

"Hee?" Chisaki tak menyangka Hikari bisa mengucap syukur dengan begitu mudahnya. "A‒ apa maksudmu Hikari?"

"Manaka... Dia begini karena aku..."

"Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkan diri?" Chisaki menarik lengan Hikari.

"Dia merasakan sakit, lupa ingatan, lumpuh, dan... buta... Karena aku. Itu semua karena aku..."

"Hentikan Hikari!"

"Ahaha, jadi syukurlah... Jika akhirnya Allah mengganti semua penderitaan Manaka dengan menjodohkannya pada anak laki-laki itu... Nee, Chisaki... Kau... setuju?"

"Hi‒ Hikari..."

"Manaka... Tidak pernah menyukaiku, Chisaki... Aku tahu, anak itu yang dia suka. Jadi... Jika mereka berjodoh, kita harus bersyukur untuknya‒"

"Cukup!" Chisaki memelototkan mata.

"Kenapa?"

"Hikari...! Aku menyukaimu! Meski selama ini yang kau pandang dan kau pedulikan sepenuh hati hanya Manaka, tapi... tapi aku menyukaimu, Hikari... Aku menyukaimu... Tolong, jangan bersedih. Meski mata indahmu tak bisa memandang spesial kepadaku, tapi rasanya dadaku berdenyut-denyut ngilu saat melihatmu berduka, terluka. Rasanya aku juga menanggung luka yang sama. Hikari...! Kuharap kau... selalu bahagia meski dengan siapapun juga. Kita tak pernah tahu, siapa-siapa yang akan jadi jodoh kita semua. JADI SEKALI LAGI TOLONG, BERBAHAGIALAH SELALU, HIKARI..."

Hikari terpaku mendengar penuturan gadis yang sedang terisak di hadapannya ini. Dia tak mengira bahwa ternyata selama ini Chisaki memendam rasa padanya. Ya, padanya yang selama ini pecicilan dan hanya mengharap Manaka. Hikari benar-benar kikuk, tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa.

Sementara itu, ternyata Tsumugu sedang berdiri di balik pintu sambil menunduk sayu. Sudah pasti... Semua yang Chisaki dan Hikari obrolkan, sudah pasti dia dengar, dari dalam kamar.

"Hm... Sekarang aku paham. Aku... Harus menulis beberapa surat lagi. Ya, beberapa surat lagi..." Tsumugu membuka pintu dan beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut Chisaki dan Hikari.

Tu Bi Kontinyu

* * *

Bzzzztt... (nggak tau mau ngomong apa #halah)

Hah, ya pokoknya begitulah (apanya woi!)

Yatta! Yang penting chapter 4 akhirnya keluar juga ya minna. Tetep nggak boleh lupa say "Arigatou!" buat yang udah baca dan ripiyu maupun yang baca tapi nggak ripiyu.

Anne-san:: monggo-monggo, mampir dan jejakkan kaki ( :3 )

Iya yak, TsumuChisa banyak nampangnya ( . #plok) hiks hiks aku aja nggak nyangka bakal bikin ff ini jadi banyak NTR nya juga (padahal rencana dikit aja #ngek) soal alur yang terasa buru-buru ya harap dimaklumi ini chapternya kubikin nggak 'buanyak' sih apalagi aku juga masih amatir jadi‒ jadi‒ jadi‒ jadi‒ (?)

Mau mengguruiku pun nggak apa-apa Anne-san, aku butuh itu. Chapter 5 ending lho, yaay (apaiya #lhah)

Anoooo... Aku lupa nulis balasan ripiyu Aya-san padahal udah ripiyu di chapter 2 yaa? (aku baka) gomen na, arigatou juga Aya-san udah baca + ikutin chap + ripiyu ( X3 )

Mohon tetaplah menunggu chapter berikutnya ya minna (jangan sampe updatenya lama)

Hikikikik, nggak sabar juga liat ending animenya. Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak dua minggu lalu Manaka sadar dari koma. Kini dia rutin latihan berjalan tanpa terus bergantung pada kursi roda. Matanya sudah mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hanya ingatannya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Yang dapat cepat dia ingat hanya orangtua dan Chisaki.

"Bagaimana bisa Manaka-san lupa padamu, Hikari? Kamu yang selama ini sangat dekat dengannya. Apa saja yang tak dia bisa, kamu membantunya. Saat kesulitan pun kamu datang menolong." Miuna meremas ujung jilbabnya.

"Aku memang kecewa. Rasanya dadaku sesak saat dia bertanya aku ini siapa. Tapi aku sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan itu dan mempersiapkan hati sejak lama. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Manaka sadar dari koma, dan sekarang sudah agak baik-baik saja, itu cukup bagiku," Hikari tak sedikitpun menampakkan ekspresi ragu.

Sedetik kemudian dia menundukkan kepala dan mengusap area mata. Membuat Miuna terkesiap seketika.

"Hikari, kamu nangis ya?"

"Hee? S‒ siapa? Enak saja!"

"T‒ tapi itu... Ingusmu..."

"Aaaa! Jangan becanda."

"Ahahaha!"

"Siapa di sana?" suara Manaka terdengar dari balik pagar.

Miuna dan Hikari yang sedari tadi mengintipnya dari luar langsung buru-buru pergi. Sampai muncul seseorang menghadang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi kalian kesini tidak untuk niat baik ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sayu?" tanya Miuna.

"Kenapa kalian ngacir setelah mendengar suara Manaka-san?" Sayu melotot tajam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah Sayu-chan. Mungkin Hikari dan Miuna kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Manaka baik-baik saja." Kaname muncul dari balik pagar sambil mendorong Manaka di kursi roda.

"Ah, tetap saja. Kalau mau Manaka-san bisa cepat mengingat kalian, harusnya kalian sering berkunjung untuk mengajak bermain atau sekedar memberi salam."

"Hii-kun..."

#DEGG!

Hikari terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja Manaka memanggilnya begitu. Karena sejak Manaka sadar dua minggu lalu, setiap bertemu Hikari dia terus memanggilnya 'Hikari-san'. Sedangkan panggilan 'Hii-kun' itu adalah panggilan yang Manaka beri sejak kecil.

"Manaka... Mungkinkah?"

"Ahaha, Chisaki selalu bilang bahwa dari dulu aku memanggilmu 'Hii-kun' jadi meski aku belum bisa mengingatmu setidaknya boleh kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ah, Hikari yang sempat merasa senang karena mengira Manaka sudah mengingatnya tadi, kini lunglai kembali.

"Emm, ya tidak apa-apa. Semoga dengan terus memanggilku begitu, kau bisa cepat mengingatku." Hikari menunduk, galau.

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo Hikari kita pulang. Bukankah tadi kita meninggalkan tugas yang ayah berikan?"

"Emm, ya. Maaf ya, kami pulang saja. Besok-besok ke sini lagi."

Miuna dan Hikari beranjak pergi. Meski sebenarnya mereka tak punya tugas apa-apa, tapi di lubuk hati Hikari merasa terselamatkan oleh ajakan Miuna barusan. Setiap hari Hikari hanya sanggup memperhatikan Manaka dari kejauhan, karena bila bersama gadis itu malah membuat hatinya sakit dan kecewa. Begitu banyak emosi yang bercecar di hati Hikari. Membuatnya terlihat murung setiap hari.

Mulai dari penyesalannya tentang akibat kecelakaan yang diderita Manaka. Sedikit rasa kecewa atas penolakan cintanya. Pernyataan cinta Chisaki yang tiba-tiba. Dan rencana pertunangan Manaka dengan cucu teman kakeknya.

"Hii-kun? Anu..." panggil Manaka.

"Ya?" Hikari menoleh.

"Tentang sekolah... aku mau ikut di sekolah Chisaki dan Kaname bersamamu."

#DEGG!

Kalimat Manaka barusan benar-benar merupakan kabar baik bagi Hikari. Kalimat itu sukses melebur sedikit rasa galaunya di hati.

"Emm! Kutunggu kapanpun kau siap," ujar Hikari mantap.

Selama ini Miuna tak pernah bisa membuat Hikari ceria. Jadi saat melihat ekspresi senang Hikari barusan, ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Nee, Sayu... Kamu mau kemana setelah ini? Mau ikut kami?" tanya Miuna sambil melirik Hikari.

"Ah, sudahlah Miuna. Percuma mengajak mereka. Mereka kan mau jalan-jalan berdua," sindir Hikari.

"Kalau iya kenapa, ha?" Sayu tak mau kalah.

"Hee? Kalian mau kencan?" tanya Manaka.

"Ahaha, jangan dianggap serius Manaka. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku dan Sayu-chan pamit juga." Kaname membalik arah kursi roda Manaka masuk ke rumah tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencegah.

"Biar aku saja yang mendorong kursi Manaka."

* * *

Kaname dan Sayu tak ikut Miuna ke rumahnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, Hikari hanya menunduk terdiam sambil memegang pergelangan Miuna. Gadis manis itu sampai malu dibuatnya. Hikari tak berkata apapun, jadi Miuna juga memilih untuk diam saja.

"Emm, Miuna."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Hee? Untuk apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Untuk rasa terimakasihku. Selama ini... Kau selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dariku. Menemani dan memberi saran-saran, sebenarnya itu cukup menghapus sedikit rasa sedihku. Aku tenang setiap bersamamu."

"H‒ Hikari..."

"Apa?"

"Kamu nangis lagi?"

"Miunaaaa! Cepat katakan mau makan apa?"

"Ahaha, mie ramen saja."

"Yosh! Ayo lariiii!"

Miuna tak bisa menunjukkan betapa dia bahagia dengan pernyataan terimakasih Hikari barusan. Dia terlalu kikuk dan takut Hikari menertawai ekspresi senangnya. Jadi dia mengalihkan situasi dengan candaan.

* * *

Manaka duduk di lantai selonjoran sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi ranjang. Sejak Chisaki datang, mereka masih saling terdiam. Chisaki tak mampu berkata apapun saat Manaka mulai meneteskan air mata. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah amplop surat.

"Manaka... Aku tak bermaksud memaksakan ingatanmu, tapi... Aku mohon mengertilah. Seseorang yang dijodohkan padamu itu... Hiks... Kau sudah pernah bertemu dan jatuh cinta padanya sejak lama." Chisaki pun akhirnya tak kuasa menahan airmata.

"Lalu...? Apa dia juga mencintaiku waktu itu?"

"Dia menitipkan surat ini padaku... Aku sendiri tak tahu apa isinya... tapi... Bacalah. Mungkin di surat itu kau akan tahu bagaimana... perasaannya..." jawab Chisaki terbata.

Manaka mengangguk pelan. Chisaki merasa sedikit lega, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Setelah Chisaki pergi, Manaka mulai membuka amplop suratnya. Terdapat dua lembar kertas berwarna merah jingga. Lalu tanpa buang waktu, Manaka mulai membaca.

**Untuk gadis manis berjilbab polkadot ungu muda, Mukaido Manaka.**

**Assalaamualaikum warrohmaatullohi wabarokaatuh.**

**Perkenalkan, namaku Kihara Tsumugu. Umurku kira-kira sama denganmu. Kita pernah sekali bertemu di pasar. Saat itu kamu kebingungan mencari teman, lalu membeli Alqur'an yang ada translate-nya di kios buku milik kakekku.**

**Setelah itu kita tak berjumpa lagi, hingga akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kita tanpa sengaja di sebuah kamar rawat tempat dimana kamu terbaring koma.**

**Mukaido... kamu sendiri mendengar kan, kakek dan orangtuamu saat itu membicarakan tentang pertunangan. Ya, kita berdua dijodohkan. Kita sama-sama belum memberi jawaban karena mereka yakin kamu tak mengenaliku, dan aku pribadi pun yakin kamu sudah tak mengingatku. Jadi meski sahabatmu ‒Chisaki‒ berkata kamu mencintaiku, aku yakin aku ini akhirnya hanya akan jadi orang asing bagimu.**

**Dan mengenai pertunangan itu... Sebelumnya aku memang tak bisa menerima dan melanjutkannya. Karena ada gadis lain yang kucinta. Meski aku belum yakin apakah yang kurasa itu cinta yang sebenarnya, tapi tiap ku melihatnya hatiku langsung bertanya-tanya, makin hari makin gelisah merindukannya. Jadi saat mendengar rencana pertunangan itu rasanya seperti ada petir dadakan yang menyambar dada.**

**Tapi ketika kakek menjelaskan tentang detail keadaanmu akibat kecelakaan itu, hatiku merasa sedikit bergetar. Bukan karena aku iba pada keadaanmu yang begitu memilukan, tapi mungkin karena... Aku mulai paham tentang perasaanmu padaku.**

**Mukaido, kamu begitu manis dan lugu.**

**Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu menjadi calon istriku dengan keadaan burukmu begitu, hanya saja... Hati kecilku tiba-tiba tergerak untuk lebih baik menyelamatkan kehidupanmu. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kamu masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun juga. Jadi... Maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu dengan caraku.**

**Terimalah mataku. Jadikanlah sebagai penglihat hal-hal baik demi masa depanmu. Tak apa jika kamu takkan pernah bisa mengingatku. Inilah bukti kasihku padamu.**

**Ohya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Alqur'annya? Kamu masih menyimpannya? Sudah kamu pelajari sampai mana?**

**Dengan mata ini, kamu akan tetap membaca dan mempelajarinya kan? Karena dengan mata ini, aku akan menyertaimu selalu.**

**Mukaido, tetap julurkan jilbabmu.**

**Wassalaamualaikum warrohmaatullohi wabarokaatuh.**

**Dari seseorang yang jatuh cinta padamu di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya, Kihara Tsumugu.**

Manaka menekan lembaran surat itu di dada. Airmatanya luruh seketika. Dia terisak sejadi-jadinya. Meski akhirnya mereka bertunangan tapi Tsumugu telah mengorbankan hidupnya demi memberi mata pada Manaka.

"Tsu... mugu-kun..." ucapnya terbata.

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu... Tak pernah. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura lupa padamu... Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui jerit hatiku... yang sebenarnya teramat sakit kehilanganmu... Aku hanya ingin... terlihat baik-baik saja. Terimakasih... Kamu masih mengingat perjumpaan kita... Di pasar saat aku membeli... Alqur'an yang ada translate-nya."

"Tsumugu-kun... Andai kamu tak memberi mata ini, tentu aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu di pasar lagi. Kini... dengan matamu ini... aku bahkan sudah tak bisa melihat keberadaanmu di manapun juga! Tsumugu-kuuuun... Setiap hari aku masih membaca Alqur'an yang kubeli darimu... Masih..."

"Dulu... Sesaat setelah aku membelinya, dalam hati aku berharap semoga suatu hari nanti kamu bisa menyertaiku mempelajarinya. Tapi kini... Itu hanya menjadi sebuah harapan kosong belaka. Tak apa, aku menerima dan mensyukurinya. Cintamu dan matamu ini... akan menyertaiku selalu... Cintaku... tetap untukmu."

"Terimakasih atas pengorbananmu mas penjual Alqur'an, Kihara Tsumugu..."

Manaka mengusap airmatanya. Dia merapikan lagi surat itu lalu bergegas menyimpannya di laci deretan paling bawah dekat ranjang. Sejenak dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hii-kun, Kaname, Sayu-chan, Miuna-chan... Maaf aku masih belum bisa mengingat kalian. Aku juga tak bisa mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita dulu saat bersama. Tapi... Kalian bukan orang asing bagiku. Aku yakin kita semua tetap bersahabat baik daridulu dan sampai kapanpun juga. Jadi... Mari memulai kisah yang baru."

OWARI~

* * *

Nyahahaha. Akhirnya selesai juga. Yah, maaf kalau cerita dari awal sampai endingnya aneh dan segini-gini saja. Maklum idenya mentok #ngok

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ripiyu atas partisipasi / kritik sarannya. Yang baca tapi nggak ripiyu kuucapkan makasih juga.

Maaf atas kesalahan, kekurangan, dan kelebihan. Sampai jumpaaaa~


End file.
